


Let's Talk To A Fish

by angel_protecting_you



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, cas talks to fish, dean eats pie, just some fluff, maybe dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_protecting_you/pseuds/angel_protecting_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is out of the bunker for research</p><p>Dean takes the opportunity to take Cas out to experience more human things. After the aquarium and pie, this becomes a thing for them that leads to some fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk To A Fish

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in quite a while. Hope y'all enjoy it!

‘Cas get in the car. Now. We’re going on a field trip.’

He looks at me curiously, but goes around the Impala to slide into the passenger seat.

_Thank god Sam left on a research binge at some old farts house._

I start driving, knowing where I’m going, but not sure how to explain it to him. I must huff under my breath because I catch him glancing over to me, a calculating expression on his face.

‘Spit it out, Cas.’

‘Dean, where are we going?’

I sigh. I knew this question was coming, but I’m still not prepared to answer it. I look over at him curled into the smallest possible space he can take up. I chuckle before I try and answer his question.

‘Man Cas, relax some. You can spread out. I won’t bite…unless you ask.’

_Where the hell did that come from?_

He looks at me curiously, then moves his legs around to straighten them out. He turns so that his outstretched foot rests near mine.

‘Would you, if I asked?’

‘Would I what?’

He leans closer to me and asks again

‘Would you bite me if I asked?’

I jump at his question, my hope he had failed to notice that bit diminishing quickly.

_Me and my big mouth. I’m gonna get into some serious trouble one day. Again_

‘So, uh, Cas, we’re going to a place I used to enjoy as a kid. Haven’t been to one in a long while though…’

I trail off as I think back to the trips I used to take Sam on. I’d pack us a bag and off we’d go looking for the closet one, praying that it was just a day’s walk away. We didn’t find one too often, but when we did we would spend days wandering around. Of course, we had to keep in mind when dad was coming back so we had to be able to leave at any moment.

‘So this is a place from your childhood?’

I’m brought out of my memories by his question, startled at hearing his voice invade my thoughts

‘Not this location exactly, but similar ones yeah.’

I look over at him again, noticing the thoughtful look he now wears. I don’t pay him much attention as I drive though. I reach over and turn up my radio and let the sounds of AC/DC drown out any chance of further discussion.

 

* * *

 

 

‘So what do you think Cas?’

‘An aquarium Dean?’

I look down sheepishly, embarrassed at his reluctance.

‘Well, I thought it might be fun getting out of the bunker and I found this one on the computer and you keep saying you wanna know more about humanity and this fits an-‘

He puts his hand on my arm, effectively silencing me.

‘I love the idea Dean.’

I look up, just now noticing how close we have gotten. Since I’m leaning up against the hood of the Impala, he has one foot between mine and he is leaning forward so his hand rests on my arm where I used to bear his handprint.

I clear my throat and try to stand up while moving away from him, but our placement proves more precarious than I thought. I get my feet under me, but he trips and falls into my arms.

‘Watch it Cas’

I hold him for a second longer than I probably should before I throw his weight backwards hoping he regains his footing.

‘Sorry Dean.’

I take a step away from him, trying to clear my head.

_Why did I do that? Did I just pull him closer to me? Why do I want that?_

I close my eyes and take a deep breath before turning and heading towards the entrance. I glance behind me, glad to see him following.

I pay for our tickets, and lazily make my way towards the first tank. As we get closer, I feel him brush past me. I watch him run up to the glass wall and throw his hands up next to his face. I laugh as he turns his head, trying to look at each fish.

‘Cas, man, you gotta back up’

I chuckle at him, entertained by his sudden outburst of interest. I stand next to him and watch him shuffle back a couple steps, but his eyes stay transfixed on the fish swimming in front of him.

‘Dean, do you see all the fish?’

‘Yea Cas, I see the fish.’

I smile at him, happy to see him relax. I move on to the next tank, but I keep looking back over my shoulder checking on him. After a couple hours of wandering through the exhibits, I settle on a bench near the first tank, where he is still standing.

_I could get used to this. No fighting, no stress, just a nice day out. Where are all these thoughts coming from? But seriously, could I be happy being all domestic like this? With Cas?_

I watch him for another hour, a soft smile glued to my face. When he finally looks around, trying to find me, I sink further back into the shadows on the bench. His face morphs from concern to alarm when he doesn’t see me, so I finally decide to stand up and rescue him.

‘Enjoying the view Cas?’

‘I was, but then you were not here.’

‘And my presence effects the beauty of the fish?’

‘Your presence effects everything Dean. It always has.’

I stare at him, face blank as I try to process his statement. He doesn’t look away from me, making it harder to think straight. I clear my throat and look down, unable to face his intense gaze any longer.

I shuffle my feet a few moments before my stomach interrupts my thoughts. I blush slightly and look up to see his smiling face.

‘C’mon Cas. Let’s find us some pie.’

I turn on my heel and walk away, pleased to find him in step with me, our shoulders brushing occasionally. We climb into the Impala, but it’s different this time. He is sitting closer to me, our legs threatening to touch during every curve.

_Should I speed up and make him touch me? Do I want him to touch me? What the hell am I thinking? It’s Cas, not some chick I can leave behind._

I drive to the diner nearest to the bunker, nodding at the waitress to bring out our normal order. It only takes a few minutes before the table is filled with burgers and fries, a couple beers, and several slices of pie.

‘Dig in Cas.’

I keep prodding him to try food, but each time he refuses. I refuse to stop asking though. He looks at his fork questioningly, before picking it up and gathering some of the pie filling on it. I watch expectantly as his mouth closes around the fork, but his face remains expressionless as he chews.

‘It does not taste like anything Dean.’

‘I may just have to bake a fresh pie then, see if that tastes any better.’

_Did I just offer to cook for him? I do want to, but why? I’m so screwed._

I finish eating in silence, both of us wrapped up in our thoughts. I pay the bill, and as we walk back to the car, he stops me.

‘Dean?’

‘What up Cas?’

‘Can we do this again?’

‘What, eat? Yeah, sure thing.’

‘Not just eating Dean. I want to go the aquarium with you again.’

I stare at him, mouth gaping open. I snap it shut, before trying to get my brain working again.

‘You want to hang out again Cas?’

‘Of course Dean. I enjoy your company, and I find that talking to the fish is a very unique experience.’

He sits down into the passenger seat, leaving me staring at where he was standing. I quickly get into the driver’s seat before assaulting him with my questions.

‘Try that again Cas. You “talk” to the fish?’

He looks at me, aggravated almost.

‘Of course Dean. I can communicate with all living things, just with varying degrees of ease and accuracy. Do you not remember my interrogation of the cat?’

I lean back into the seat, cringing at the memory he just reminded me of.

‘I was hoping to forget about that misadventure. You scared that lady half to death.’

‘My point still stands Dean. I can communicate with animals.’

I turn my head to look at him, my words leaving me before I fully grasp the implications.

‘Sure Cas. I’ll take you to another aquarium. Next time though you might wanna try to look at all the fish, some might feel left out if you don’t talk to them.’

I quickly slide my gaze back to the road as I start the engine and soar down the last few miles to the bunker. I keep quiet, trying to figure out what is happening between us.

‘You want a beer?’

We haven’t even finished walking through the door, but my thoughts are stressing me, so consuming copious amounts of alcohol sounds nice.

‘I think I will try one tonight Dean.’

I raise my eyebrows in surprise, but I don’t say anything as I fetch two bottles out of the fridge.

‘Sam is still gone, you wanna binge a tv show?’

‘Okay Dean.’

I walk towards the tv, ditching my socks, shoes, and jacket as I go.

‘Sam is not going to like the mess.’

‘I’ll clean it up later Cas. Now sit down so we can start.’

He looks around the room, before moving to sit next to me. I don’t look at him, silently hoping that he will share the couch with me.

_Wait, what? I want him next to me? But its Cas! Well, it is Cas. He might not know anything…_

I quiet my internal struggle as I feel the couch dip. I glance out of the corner of my eye, finding Cas sitting upright but without his jacket and tie. I start my playlist of reruns of Dr. Sexy and settle against the couch, ready to finally be able to relax.

 

* * *

 

 

‘Dean, please. It has been months since we went to the last one.’

‘Cas, we just got done with a hunt. I haven’t slept in thirty six hours. We can wait as least four more.’

I close my eyes, refusing to fight with him. He gets unbearable when he’s grumpy.

‘You know what Cas, why don’t you look up an aquarium near us that you want to go to, then tomorrow we’ll head over there okay.’

‘Okay Dean, but what about Sam?’

‘I’ll tell him something tomorrow. Now please go away so I can sleep.’

I don’t hear anything, so I roll over and fall asleep dreaming of our next adventure with fish.

 

* * *

 

 

‘Dean, get your ass up and out of bed! If I have to tell Cas to quiet down one more time, I’m kicking you both out.’

I open one eye to glare at Sam.

‘What he done?’

‘Get up and see for yourself.’

He leaves my room, the door making a resounding thud from the force used to close it.

I groan and roll out of bed, opting to take a quick shower before facing the storm in the rest of the bunker. I pull on sweatpants and grab and shirt to put on as I walk down the hall.

‘What the….CAS!’

The living room is littered with maps and papers, and Cas is sitting in the middle of it all. I finish pulling on my shirt as I move to stand in front of him.

‘What the hell Cas?’

‘You told me to find other aquariums to go to, so I have been looking some up.’

‘So all this is what?’

‘I have planned out an extensive trip for us to take so we can see some of the best aquariums.’

I stare at him, surprised at his actions.

_He wants to spend even more time with me? Extended trip? Just me and him? Oh my…_

‘Cas, uh, that wasn’t really what I meant when I told you to look up stuff.’

I move around the room, trying to decipher his paper tornado. I feel his eyes on my back, but I don’t face him. I can’t. I’m too busy trying to decide what I want to do.

‘Dean you want to explain this to me? I mean, why is Cas researching aquariums?’

I turn to face Sam, wracking my mind how best to explain this.

‘Well, when you were gone on your research trip I thought a road trip would be nice. I was trying to think of where to go, then I remembered our trips to nearby aquariums. I took Cas with me, and he had a good time, so we were thinking of taking another trip to a different aquarium.’

I stumble over my words, trying to hide the excitement in my voice. He raises his eyebrow, but doesn’t say anything.

‘Whatever Dean. Just get him to shut up. I need my sleep.’

I watch him walk away, not yet ready to face Cas’ eager face.

‘Dean, do you approve of my plan?’

I sigh and turn back towards him. He has raised himself to settle on his knees, hands full of paper, eyes begging me to come look.

‘Let’s see what you got there Cas.’

I grab the paper out of his hands and look down at them. I sit in front of him, eyes glued to the papers in my hands.

_Not too bad. Got distances and addresses and local motels and PIE?!_

‘Pie Cas?’

‘Yes Dean. I know how much you like pie, so as I was looking at locations, I found some that say they have the best pie, ever. It does seem impossible that some place in Sully, Iowa would have the best pie in the entire history of humankind, but I know you like pie so this knowledge directed the trip. Every stop has pie and an aquarium.’

I just about jump him then. Pie is my weakness and he researched every city looking for pie, for me…

_I think I love this angel. Wait, love? Can I love him? Well, too late now. I love Cas._

‘You had me at pie Cas. Load up. Let’s go. I want pie.’

‘Do not forget the aquariums Dean!’

‘No, couldn’t forget those Cas. Let’s go see some fish and eat some pie.’

 

* * *

 

 

‘Dean, we are getting close. Although, at this time the aquarium is not open. Would you like to stop for food now?’

I glance over at the angel in my passenger seat. I didn’t even have to tell him to relax this time. Three stops down, and we’ve established a routine. I drive, nodding along to my music, and he stretches out in his seat, occasionally napping.

_I need to ask him about that…_

‘Food sounds good Cas, where am I headed this time?’

‘I found a family owned fish themed restaurant that swears they have the best pie. Turn right in 2 miles and it should be on your left.’

‘You’re a good GPS Cas, I ever tell you that?’

‘GPS?’

‘Yeah. A GPS is a…nevermind.’

We finish the short drive in comfortable silence. I park the car and hop out, ready to try this pie he’s been talking about.

‘This place smells off Dean.’

‘It’s the fish Cas. Fish smell funny, especially when you’re cooking it.’

He looks alarmed and stops walking.

‘Wait Dean, you mean people eat fish?’

‘Yea Cas. Didn’t you realize that when you saw that the place was fish themed? Meaning the meals would be seafood and fish stuff would be on the walls.’

His mouth forms a small “O”, surprise silencing him.

‘I guess not then. You still wanna eat here?’

‘I guess. I did promise you pie…’

He trails off, but I’m not too worried about him. I’m ready for my pie.

We are seated and get our food relatively quick. I dig in, ignoring my general distaste for seafood, just happy to be eating anything. He watches me eat, mouth quirking as food falls from my mouth when I overstuff it. I smirk at him, then turn my full attention back to my food, trying to finish quickly when I realize he’s been trying to get my attention.

‘What was that Cas?’

‘I was trying to ask you if you were enjoying your food.’

‘It’s alright I guess. Never been a huge fan of seafood, but I was so hungry I really didn’t give a crap, I am just happy to be eating.’

‘Oh, I am sorry my choice was not enjoyable.’

‘Shut it Cas. I haven’t had the pie yet. Plus, you picked this place, so of course I’m enjoying it.’

_Did I really just say that? I’m echoing Cas’ sentiment from that first aquarium. I’m not wrong though…_

As I finish speaking, our waiter brings out two heavenly looking pieces of pie.

‘Speak of the devil…’

I trail off as I grab my fork and take my first bite. I close my eyes as I savor the taste of apples, humming contently around the fork still in my mouth. I lean back as I pull the utensil from my mouth, eyes still closed. Then I hear a funny noise and I lazily open my eyes.

‘What was that sound Cas?’

He looks at me, flustered and… _blushing?_

_Cas is blushing. What happened?_

‘I, uh, I am not sure what that was Dean.’

‘You alright?’

‘I believe so.’

‘Good. So, you wanna try this pie? It’s delectable.’

I punctuate my sentence with another bite and moan. Only this time I keep my eyes open, watching him. He doesn’t react with the exception of his eyes widening a little bit.

_Hmm… What else can I do?_

On my next bite, I purposefully dribble some of the filling down my chin before slowly licking it off myself. I keep my eyes trained on him, so I don’t miss the gasp and subtle shifting he does.

‘You good over there Cas?’

‘I am fine Dean. Just finish your pie so we can leave.’

‘You in rush to get somewhere Cas? I’m thoroughly enjoying my pie. Might even have to get another slice.’

His eyes widen as I speak, breath hitching as I grab his piece and start eating it, soft moans accompanying every bite. I let filling coat my lips every few bites or so giving me reason to lick my lips. I watch him watch me, his eyes are blown wide, breathing uneven.

‘Dean’

His voiced is strained, pleading me

_I like that sound. I’ll have to do this again_

‘Yea Cas?’

‘Please stop. I, uh… My body is reacting to you.’

I let my eyes wander his body after he says that, taking the time to appreciate him.

‘And that’s a problem Cas?’

He makes a sound like a startled yelp, hands flattening out against the table.

_Maybe that’s enough teasing for now…_

I pay the bill and follow him out to the car, giving his ass a once over as he walks

_Man he looks good. Guess that’s what you get when you’re looking at an angel…_

‘Okay Cas, where’s our motel?’

He gives me the directions, and I choose not to notice his constant shuffling and shifting. We get to the motel and lounge in the room, beers in hand and Dr. Sexy reruns playing in the background.

‘Cas, please wake me up at least an hour before you want to get to the aquarium. And let me get dressed this time!’

He doesn’t say anything, just turns the show up louder. I laugh at him before falling into bed.

 

* * *

 

 

‘Cas, c’mon. You’ve been standing here in front of this tank for two hours. Move on, talk to some new fish. Don’t make any feel left out.’

He looks at me out of the corner of his eye, thinking.

‘But Dean, I am having a delightful conversation. Now shush so we can finish.’

‘Shush?’

‘What? Did I use the wrong colloquialism?’

‘No Cas, you’re right. I just, uh, never expected to hear you shush me.’

I finish my sentences between bits of laughter, finding our conversation increasingly more hilarious. I leave him alone then, content to wander past the remaining tanks, enjoying the view of all the different fish. I’m brought out of my thoughts suddenly when I feel a hand on my arm. I look down at it before looking up

‘Excuse me sir, is your name Dean Winchester?’

‘Can I help you?’

‘I’m looking for Mr. Winchester. This man, a, uh, Mr. Novak, told us that he and a Dean Winchester came here together.’

_Ah, hell. What did you do this time Cas_

‘Yea, I’m Dean. What did he do now?’

‘We have rules about proximity to the tanks, and after asking politely several times, Mr. Novak refused to adhere to them. We tried to escort him off the premises, but he fought back.’

‘What?’

‘Mr. Novak fought us. We now have him detained, and that is when he told us about you. Could you please come with me so that we can escort you both off of the premises?’

I sigh, silently cursing Cas and his refusal to follow the rules.

‘Lead the way.’

 

* * *

 

 

I glare at him from across the table. I see him twitch, but he is still refusing to look at me.

‘Cas.’

He doesn’t look up, but he turns his ear towards me.

‘Please Cas, just talk to me.’

He finally looks up, eyes filled with fear, but he starts to talk to me.

‘Dean, I am sorry we got kicked out of the aquarium.’

‘I don’t care about that Cas. I’m more concerned over why you fought with the security guys.’

He looks pained when I mention it.

‘Dean, I was in a very enrapturing conversation with a fish. I guess I moved to close to the glass, and with my attention focused on it, I did not hear the man ask me to move. I was not prepared for him to touch me, so when he did, I acted on impulse.’

I don’t speak for a few minutes, trying to process his explanation.

‘What was so interesting about this conversation with this fish?’

He blushes and looks away. I sigh again, tired of his reluctance and avoidance. I barely hear him when he does answer me.

‘Dean, we were talking about relationships.’

I stare at him, open-mouthed. _Relationships?_

‘Relationships? With a fish?’

‘Yes Dean. It was enlightening.’

I stand up and grab myself another beer from the fridge, not prepared to have this kind of conversation, especially sober.

‘So, what have you learned about relationships from a fish?’

‘Nothing that I have not heard elsewhere. I was enjoying the aspect of listening to the fish detailing their pairings.’

I nod along with him, words failing me. He watches me carefully, eyes trained on my face. I don’t know what to say to him, so I don’t say anything. I just stand up and move around the room attempting to organize what little we have littered around it.

‘You know what Cas. I’m gonna crash.’

I don’t look at him as I settle into bed for the evening and do my best not to keep track of the time before he settles onto his bed and the tv flickers on.

_Relationships? Cas wants to know about relationships…_

* * *

 

 

I finally wrench my thoughts out of the past few weeks and bring my focus back on the road. That’s when I realize there is something warm resting on my shoulder. I glance down and see him curled up into my side, head resting on my shoulder, one hand on my thigh, the other curled by my side. I still and try to decide what I want to do

_What is he doing? What do I want to do? Do I leave him? Wake him?_

I shrug my shoulder hoping to wake him up, but instead he turns and burrows farther into me. He digs his hands into my sides, tickling me and making me jump. That finally wakes him up. He jerks up, eyes wide and searching.

‘What happened Dean?’

‘You fell asleep on me Cas. I know we’ve been driving for a while, but why did you curl up on me and not the door like usual?’

He ponders my question for a moment, before sliding closer to me on the seat and resting his head on my shoulder again.

‘I think I much prefer this Dean. You are a much better pillow than a car door.’

I open and close my mouth a few times, trying to say something, but failing.

_Does he know what he just said?_

I finally settle for a little humor.

‘Don’t say that Cas! Baby has feelings too.’

‘But Dean, your car is a machine. It is impossible for it to feel anything.’

‘Don’t fight me on this Cas. Now, are you gonna stay there the whole drive?’

I feel him tense up next to me before I hear a soft mumble

‘Cas, man, speak up.’

‘If you do not mind, then yes I would like to stay here.’

I glance down at him again, meeting his blue eyes.

‘I mean, yea, I uh, guess its fine. It’s not something friends normally do though.’

‘I can move if that would make you more comfortable Dean.’

‘No Cas, I didn’t say that. I’m just saying that it kinda means something.’

‘Oh.’

He doesn’t say anything else, just moves a little farther away from me while keeping his head on my shoulder. I drive slower, enjoying the feel of him next to me.

_What the hell? Am I really letting this happen? I guess I am. I like it. Should I? He’s warm, like the sun…_

 

* * *

 

 

 

‘Say that again Cas.’

‘I got us a fish.’

I stare at him, mouth gaping. _A fish? Us?_

‘What do you mean us?’

‘Since we have gone to all those aquariums and we both enjoyed it so much, I decided to bring a smaller version to us.’

He looks down at his hands, smiling proudly. I sigh before looking down at what he’s cradling. _A fish… Really?_

I stare at the small bowl, eyeing the flitting body dodging in between the rocks settled at the bottom. I raise an eyebrow as the fish stops swimming and settles down. I glance up at him, thinking about asking what is wrong, but then I see that look on his face, the one he wears when he’s deep in conversation with a fish.

‘Have you named it yet?’

His eyes jump to mine, horror flashing across his face.

‘Dean! This is a living creature. I have no power to name it. She was kind enough to share her name with me.’

I stare at him as he starts making a series of strange noises before smiling softly.

‘Well, I guess it is not so easy to understand in the human tongue.’

‘No shit Cas.’

I laugh and walk back towards my room, smiling wider when I hear his steps echo behind mine. I fling myself on my bed, burying my head in my pillow, trying to keep my excitement off of my face. I turn my head when I hear my door close and see him crowding the bowl on my dresser.

‘Cas, give the little critter some space man.’

‘Little critter?’

‘Well, since I can’t pronounce her name, and I can’t name her, little critter it is.’

He cocks his head and thinks a moment before nodding.

‘That is acceptable Dean.’

I laugh and roll over onto my side, noticing that he took a half step back when I asked.

‘Cas, man, come on. Let her breathe. Come sit over here okay.’

He looks at me out of the corner of his eye, before straightening up and walking towards me.

‘Do you mind if I get a little more comfortable Dean? My jacket and shoes do get tiresome after a while.’

I sit up on the bed, mind drifting towards thoughts of him undressing.

‘Sure Cas. Go ahead.’

I try not to watch him as he maneuvers out of his jacket and kicks off his shoes. _Look at him move. Such grace. I wonder what he feels like… What the hell? Why am I thinking of him like that? Why do I like it so much?_

My thoughts are interrupted when I feel his weight settle on the bed. I glance over at him, studying his profile as he watches the fish swim around in her bowl. _He is a beautiful creature. Am I really thinking this? Do I really want him?_

I’m so consumed with my thoughts again that I don’t realize that he’s moved. I start when he puts his hand on my face, dragging my eyes to his.

‘Dean?’

‘What? Uh, I guess I zoned out there Cas.’

“Is everything alright?’

‘Yea, Cas. Just thinking.’

‘Would you like that share your thoughts?’

I look at him, eyes searching his face, thoughts circling.

‘Well, Cas. I’ve been thinking.’

‘About what Dean?’

I stutter as I stare into his eyes, so I lean back on the bed, eyes straying to the ceiling.

‘Been thinking about you actually…’

I feel him move on the bed and feel his hands settle on my legs. I tense up a little, but try to continue to explain my thoughts.

‘More specifically, about us.’

I pause for a moment, trying to figure out how I want to say it. He stays quiet, letting me talk. He starts rubbing circles on my legs, and the soft, gentle motion helps me relax.

‘Ever since that first trip to the aquarium I’ve been having these thoughts. I didn’t pay them mind too much. But now, after our road trip and pie and fish, I think I figured out something I want.’

His hands still as I finish speaking, and he enters my line of sight. I don’t look at him, but I can see his face.

‘And what do you want Dean?’

I take a deep breath, preparing to speak, yet fearing my words.

‘You.’

The word leaves me in a soft exhale, almost a whisper. I see him still, before I feel his hand on my face again. He tugs at me, forcing me to look at him.

‘Dean, you’ve had me since I brought you back from Hell. I’ve always been yours. I was just waiting for you to ask.’

I stare, open mouthed, not believing him. He leans in closer to me, mouth grazing one of my ears.

‘Dean, you know what else?’

I shake my head at him, my voice failing me.

‘I want you too. I have ever since I first laid a hand on you.’

His words are shaky, each one tickling me. I take a moment to think through them.

I finally decide what I’m going to do. I grab his shoulders, touching him for the first time, and pull him closer to me. I move my face in front of his, and whisper against his lips

‘Cas, I should’ve done this a long time ago’

I stifle any chance of a response by leaning forward and capturing his lips with mine. I pull back after a moment to gauge his reaction, not expecting what I hear

‘Yes Dean, you should have.’

He pushes me back into the bed as he captures my lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the August SPN Writing Challenge
> 
> http://spnwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/


End file.
